<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waited for you by foureyedwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062558">Waited for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter'>foureyedwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Gladio, Alpha Noctis, Birth, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Ignis, Omegaverse, Polyamory, long labor, pregnant Prompto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto loves the experience of being pregnant for the most part, but at this point he’s ready to meet the new member of their pack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waited for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! </p>
<p>It’s been a while since I last posted smth for these boys; so here we are again ^^ </p>
<p>Hope y’all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto huffs, both hands supporting his back when he gets out of the Regalia. He’s been growing incredibly heavy at this point, and even though he loves the experience of being pregnant and feeling their baby grow inside of him, he’s pretty much done at this point. It doesn’t help that his due date (or what they carefully calculated as his due date) was two days ago.</p>
<p>“You okay, Blondie?” Gladio asks, rounding the car to get to the trunk. Inside the car Ignis shakes Noctis awake, who fell asleep on the backseat during the drive. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I just need to stretch for a bit.” Prompto says. They’re in the middle of nowhere, close to a haven to take a break from the long drive. </p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure Iggy might offer you one of his massages later.” Gladio pulls out the bag with their sleeping bags, and another one with food and drinks. Thanks to a successful hunt they were able to get quite some good stuff. Not only Gladio is looking forward to a nice meal today.</p>
<p>Prompto makes an almost dreamy sound. “That would be nice.”</p>
<p>Noctis climbs out of the car, yawning. “You could just have let me sleep, Specs.”</p>
<p>“And leave you in the car all night? You’re quite aware that’s not a possibility.” Ignis replies, closing the door of the car. He looks tired, too. All of them do after too many days on the road, and the growing anticipation of when Prompto will go into labor. </p>
<p>The original plan was to find a nice and safe hotel, and just wait for whenever the baby would decide to bless them with their appearance, but the tightness of money brought them out and onto the streets far earlier than expected. The fall of Insomnia made things a lot harder. </p>
<p>“Is a massage a possibility, though?” asks Prompto with a grin. </p>
<p>“Of course.” Ignis replies. “Anything I can do to help you even a little, I’ll happily do for you.”</p>
<p>Prompto smiles softly at Ignis. All of his partners have been super supportive through all of this. Through the early stages, when alone the thought of food made Prompto puke his guts out, then later when he started showing and was thrown in a loop of hating how his body changed. How BIG he got. And now, when all of them are waiting for the baby to decide it’s time to be born. </p>
<p>“I want a massage, too.” Noctis mumbles. “I have a bad back.”</p>
<p>“We know, princess. But Prompto is doing a lot of work right now, don’t ya think?”</p>
<p>Noctis sighs. “Yeah… I’d still like a massage.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Ignis starts. “If you eat some vegetables, I might be willing to help you with that.”</p>
<p>Gladio and Prompto chuckle at Noctis’ expression of utter horror. “You know what?” Noctis says. “That massage is not that important.”</p>
<p>“As you say.” Ignis replies, amused at Noctis’s sudden change of priorities. </p>
<p>The four of them make their way to the haven, Gladio carrying most of their stuff while Noctis is next to Prompto, supporting him if needed. Ignis has an eye on their surroundings. It might still be daylight, but with a pregnant Omega in their middle he can’t risk letting their guard down. As an Omega himself, Ignis got especially protective of Prompto. </p>
<p>They make it to the haven without any difficulties, though, and it warms Ignis’ heart to see how Gladio and Noctis immediately build up Prompto’s favorite chair, and help him sit down in it. Prompto tries to not let it show, but he’s easily exhausted these days. Understandable with how big his belly grew. For a bit there, they weren’t sure if it’s multiples Prompto’ carrying, but a doctor's visit cleared that it’s only one baby. A big one, but only one.</p>
<p>Not for the first time Ignis is wondering if he would make a good mother one day. With Prompto he has no doubts whatsoever. Even though they didn’t exactly plan for this to happen, when after a very intense heat spent with Prompto the morning sickness set in, they all were certain to want to keep the baby. It’s probably going to be one of their biggest adventures ever. </p>
<p>“Daydreaming, are we?” Gladio grins at Ignis, having appeared next to him what feels like out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Ignis blushes a bit. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>“About pups?”</p>
<p>Ignis pushes his glasses up his nose, not even surprised Gladio picks up on it. “Again; maybe?”</p>
<p>Gladio kisses Ignis’ temple. “You know we’d all be open for that, right?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter as of right now. Soon we’ll have a baby to take care of, and we still have a mission. We can’t forget about that in all of this.”</p>
<p>“A little bit of daydreaming sure doesn’t hurt.” assures Gladio.</p>
<p>“You would enjoy the experience.” Prompto says to Ignis. He’s comfortable in his chair, hands gently caressing his belly. The baby has been quiet today, which is a relief with how strong their kicks have gotten lately. “It’s truly a miracle.”</p>
<p>Noctis is sitting on the ground next to Prompto, legs criss-crossed. “Ignis would do a great job, too. Sometimes I wish I could make the experience too.”</p>
<p>“That’s unlikely for an Alpha to say.” Prompto says.</p>
<p>Noctis shrugs. “It’s the truth.”</p>
<p>“Well, I wouldn’t want to get pregnant.” Gladio muses. “I mean, it’s a miracle, and I’m in awe about what your body is able to do, Prompto, but… it’s not something I want to experience.”</p>
<p>“If Alpha’s where to get pregnant they would whine all day.” Prompto chuckles, earning him a frown from Gladio. </p>
<p>“Now I’m thinking of changing my mind just to prove you wrong.”</p>
<p>“Be careful what you wish for.” Ignis states. “I’m going to start on dinner. Any special requests? We have some good ingredients.”</p>
<p>“I just want a lot of whatever you’re making.” Prompto grins. “Your cooking is the best.”</p>
<p>Ignis turns around to hide the pleased smile pulling at his lips. “I’ll cook a lot, then.”</p>
<p>And so the afternoon slowly moves into evening while Ignis’ cooking fills the air with a delicious scent. They’re all ready for some nice food after a long day.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“You want to go into the tent, or do you want the massage outside?” asks Ignis after all of them ate. The colors of the setting sun are still at the horizon, but soon it will be night. They can hear monsters in the distance, but they know they’re safe at the haven.</p>
<p>Prompto hums, a little sleepy after the long drive and the food. “I might fall asleep right after, so inside the tent would be good.”</p>
<p>Noctis and Gladio jump up at the same time to offer their help, making both Omegas chuckle. “We got this.” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“Can I get a massage after Prompto?” Noctis asks, trying his puppy eyes.</p>
<p>Ignis snorts. “You didn’t eat any vegetables.”</p>
<p>“I had a carrot! Noctis hurriedly assures. </p>
<p>“If I didn’t see it, it didn’t happen.” Ignis grins.</p>
<p>“Mean.” Noctis says without any real bite.</p>
<p>“I could give you a massage?” Gladio offers.</p>
<p>Noctis waves his hands in front of him. “No. No, thank you.” He still vividly remembers that one time Gladio offered a massage, and his strong fingers made Noctis want to cry. Sure, after the massage he felt much less tense, but the massage itself--ouch. </p>
<p>“Gladio gives good massages.” Prompto says, confused. He himself likes both Ignis' and Gladio’s skills in massages.</p>
<p>“Yeah, when you have a death wish.” Noctis mumbles, making all of them laugh. </p>
<p>Prompto and Ignis get into the tent, where the pregnant Omega stretches to lie on his side. “Just for a bit,” he says.</p>
<p>“Does your back hurt worse than usual?” Ignis asks, already scanning the tent for the bag with the massage oil.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily.” Prompto says. “I just feel very heavy.” He smiles when Ignis leans down to kiss him softly. </p>
<p>“You’re working hard or us.” Ignis reaches out to touch Prompto’s belly, firm and warm under his fingertips. “It must feel incredible to have that little one growing right beneath your heart.”</p>
<p>“It is.” Prompto covers Ignis’ hand with his own, loving these soft moments between them. He loves all of his partners equally, but the late stage of the pregnancy makes him crave a lot more Omega-time as usual. Not that he usually doesn’t enjoy being with Ignis, but right now there’s another layer of urgency added to it all. Just like the fact that he needs Noctis and Gladio to scent him at least five times a day. His hormones are running wild. “It’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever done. And I wouldn’t have been able to without all of you. That’s a gift the three of you gave me.”</p>
<p>Ignis smiles. “You’re the one giving us a gift with this, Prompto. So, now tell me which of the massage oils you want, alright?”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Finding sleep is a difficult task lately. Even after Ignis gently massaged out every knot he could find in Prompto’s muscles. For a change it’s not the baby kicking waking the Omega up, but the urgent need to pee. </p>
<p>Prompto groans, freeing himself from the sleeping back, and trying to get up. Preferably without waking up the other three sleeping in the tent. He feels a pop inside of him, and the next moment there is warm liquid running down his legs. He could cry. Of course he would pee on himself on top of everything. The late stage of pregnancy really isn’t pretty anymore. </p>
<p>Gladio stirs, probably because Prompto made a small sound of distress. He’s pretty sure his scent screams ‘upset Omega’, too. </p>
<p>“Prompto?” Gladio mumbles, voice sleep rough. The Alpha turns around to be able to look in Prompto’s direction. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure!” Prompto assures, hating how his voice wobbles. “Go back to sleep, big guy.”</p>
<p>Instead of listening, Gladio sits up. “Something is off. You don’t have to act all tough around us, ya know?”</p>
<p>Noctis mumbles something in his sleep, rolling over, but not waking up. </p>
<p>“I… I can’t tell you.” Prompto says, and now he’s crying. His pants are wet, his sleeping bag is wet, and he really doesn’t need anyone to pick up on that. </p>
<p>“Prompto…,” Gladio’s voice gets incredibly soft. “Why are you crying?”</p>
<p>Prompto can’t answer, the few tears morphing into ugly sobbing, and it gets even  worse when Gladio climbs over Noctis’ and Ignis’ sleeping forms to hug him. “Hey, Blondie. It’s okay. I know things aren’t easy for you right now, but we’re all here for you.”</p>
<p>Prompto clings to Gladio, crying his frustration and tiredness out. He sniffles, taking in Gladio’s scent, and enjoying how calming it is. He wants to speak, when a sudden sharp pain around his middle makes him gasp. “Ow.”</p>
<p>“Prompto?” asks Gladio. “What’s hurting?”</p>
<p>“Why are you two awake?” Ignis asks, rubbing his eyes while sitting up. </p>
<p>Prompto presses a hand to his belly, waiting for the cramp-like pain to go away. “My belly. And my back.” he says. </p>
<p>“Did the baby kick?” Gladio puts his hand on top of Prompto’s on his belly.</p>
<p>“No. It felt more...like a cramp?”</p>
<p>“Maybe that’s labor starting.” Ignis says, coming closer to the other two.</p>
<p>“Or it’s these fake contractions again.” Prompto huffs. Two weeks ago he thought he’d be having contractions, but nothing else happened other than a bit of pain every once in a while. “But this feels different…”</p>
<p>“Prompto, why is the sleeping bag wet?” Gladio asks, then, feeling the wetness against his bare thigh.</p>
<p>Ignis reaches out to touch Prompto’s knee. “Should we clean you up?”</p>
<p>“I can help you, too.” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“No. I’d… I’d like Ignis with me.”</p>
<p>Gladio smiles, ruffling Prompto’s hair. “Some Omega time, huh? Alright. Should I wake our sleeping beauty?”</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Ignis says. “Let’s get Prompto comfortable first. Come on. I’ll help you up.”</p>
<p>Prompto nods, grabbing Ignis’ hand and huffing while getting on his feet. “Oof. I feel like my belly dropped, or something.”</p>
<p>Ignis supports Prompto out of the tent. “Sounds to me like labor might actually have started.”</p>
<p>“About time.” Prompto says. “Iggy? We’re going to have our baby soon.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Prompto. We’re going to have our baby soon.” Ignis kisses Prompto’s forehead. “Let’s get you cleaned and changed.”</p>
<p>The relief Prompto feels is real when Ignis tells him he didn’t actually pee himself, that it was his water breaking. “Can’t wait to meet our little one.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It’s the middle of the next day and Prompto isn’t sure if he’s really still excited. The contractions are coming and going while he alternates between sitting in his favorite chair, or slowly walking in circles. At all times Noctis, Gladio or Ignis are close to him; ready to support him, hold him, encourage him. </p>
<p>“I didn’t expect it to hurt so much.” Prompto pants after a particularly strong contraction. He’s leaning against Noctis. “Or to take that long.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you read the books Specs has?” asks Noctis. “I mean, the books say it’s hard to predict how long labor will take, but that the first time giving birth can take quite some time.”</p>
<p>“I remember.” Prompto sighs, rubbing his belly. It hangs low and heavy in his hips, tightening with the contractions. “I might’ve thought I could be lucky. Ow. Oh, by the Six. Owowow…”</p>
<p>Noctis holds Prompto, kissing his temples and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. It’s hard to see their partner in pain, although they know at the end of it all, they will meet their baby. </p>
<p>A little away from Noctis and Prompto, Ignis and Gladio sit together, watching the progress. </p>
<p>“You’re worried.” Gladio says.</p>
<p>Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses up with a finger of his gloved hand. “It’s been over twelve hours, and he barely made any progress.”</p>
<p>“What do you suggest?”</p>
<p>“I’m not entirely sure. But just in case it should continue like this, we might want to consider bringing Prompt somewhere where medical attention is accessible.”</p>
<p>Gladio swallows. “You think he’ll need it?”</p>
<p>“I do hope not. But the truth is, none of us ever delivered a baby. I read a lot about it, but that’s not the same as knowing what to do.”</p>
<p>“You think it’s smart to bring him in the car when he’s in that much pain?”</p>
<p>Ignis shrugs. “It’s not optimal but I’d rather be on the road during daytime.”</p>
<p>“Are you two worried?” Prompto asks, coming closer with Noctis supporting him. He’s sweaty after hours of labor, each contraction more painful than the last. “I know something is going on.”</p>
<p>“What are you two talking about?” Noctis wants to know.</p>
<p>“About getting to the next city.” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“Now? Prompto is in the middle of giving birth!” Noctis’ protective Alpha instincts seem to kick in full force.</p>
<p>“Is it because I’m not dilated much, yet?” Prompto asks, grimacing with the next contraction starting to build. “Ouch, dammit.”</p>
<p>“Breathe.” Noctis says gently. “Yes, just like that. You’re doing so great!”</p>
<p>Prompto huffs which trails off into a whine. “How far...ngh… how far away is the next city?”</p>
<p>“Around five hours.” Gladio answers. “If we go soon, we could be there before it’s getting dark.”</p>
<p>“It would be safer to be in the city, right?” asks Prompto through gritted teeth. He’s leaning against Noctis again, rocking back and forth to somehow make it through the pain.</p>
<p>Ignis and Gladio exchange a look. “Yes.” Gladio says.</p>
<p>“Okay, then.” Prompto agrees. He’d rather not have to be in the car, but he also doesn’t want to risk anything  for their baby. It’s the first time he’s giving birth, it can just take time; but to be in the middle of nowhere with even the slightest possibility of them needing medical attention at some point, makes it the best option to drive. Just-- “What if the baby decides to be born on the road?”</p>
<p>“I’ll check you before we pack up everything. If you’re dilated much more than before, we won’t drive.” Ignis says. </p>
<p>Prompto’s hopes of the check showing some progress, dissipates like smoke, though, when Ignis tells him there’s no change to a few hours before. He bites down tears of frustration.</p>
<p>“Hey, Prom.” Noctis gently says, kissing his sweaty temple. “It’ll be okay. Our baby just takes their sweet time.”</p>
<p>“It’s probably yours, princess.” Gladio jokes. “Coming right after their dad.”</p>
<p>“From how big it is, they might be yours.” Noctis says, sticking out his tongue.</p>
<p>“At the end it’s OUR baby.” Prompto sniffles. </p>
<p>“Very true.” Gladio smiles, kissing Prompto’s forehead, while Ignis starts packing up. The quicker they’re on the road, the better. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Prompto squirms in the passenger seat. Even though it would’ve probably been more comfortable to sit in the back, he insisted on taking his usual spot. He pushed  the chair back as far as possible, so he has space to lie back on the seat. It’s still far from ideal with the contractions getting stronger once more. </p>
<p>“How much longer?” asks Prompto, panting after the last contraction made him almost scream.</p>
<p>Ignis checks the rearview mirror, although no one is driving behind them right now. “We’re halfway there.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Prompto rubs his belly. “Did you hear that, baby? Not much longer until we can get comfortable to get you out. Ow! Owowow”</p>
<p>Noctis is reaching out to grab Prompto’s hand. “Squeeze my hand, Prom. It’s okay. Ouch!”</p>
<p>“You think that hurts?” Prompto grits out. “You can happily do this for a bit…”</p>
<p>Despite his dramatics, Noctis doesn’t let go of Prompto’s hand. “You’re doing an amazing job right now, Prompto. You’re helping our baby out into the world.”</p>
<p>Prompto breathes through the pain, clinging to Noctis’ hand. “I won’t ever do this again. Just for the record. Never. Iggy can do that.”</p>
<p>Ignis snorts. “I think our child will be perfectly fine without any siblings.”</p>
<p>“You really don’t want to?” Gladio asks, a worried eye on Prompto at all times. All of them don’t have any experiences with giving birth or anything, and he knows from books and movies that it’s painful, but seeing Prompto like this--hours on end--somehow puts it into a different perspective. </p>
<p>“Smart, Ignis.” Prompto says. “I wish I would’ve thought this through better, too.”</p>
<p>“You don’t.” Noctis says softly. “You loved being pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Yes. But this--” Prompto vagule gestures to his figure. “I hate this. Ngh--ow…”</p>
<p>“They’re getting closer together.” Ignis says. “We should check you soon, Prompto.”</p>
<p>“I don’t--ngh--I don’t feel like pushing yet. Just...just drive.” Prompto gives back. It hurts so bad at this point that he stops squirming. There’s no position to make this more comfortable right now, so he just pants, and groans, and moans through contraction after contraction. At this point they’re only a few minutes apart, and Prompto hopes that also means he can start pushing soon. Preferably when they’re at a nice hotel room and not on the road. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The Six are on their side on this one. They make it to the next city and a hotel without Prompto having to give birth in the middle of the road. When Ignis finally gets to check Prompto’s progress, though, they find out he’s still far from being fully dilated. </p>
<p>“Dammit.” Prompto curses, hitting the mattress with his fist. He’s lying on the bed to give Ignis the opportunity to check on him. He bites back tears. “I can’t do this much longer.”</p>
<p>Gladio and Noctis sit down on both his sides, reaching out to touch the suffering Omega. </p>
<p>“You’re doing great, Prom.” Noctis assures.</p>
<p>“It’s not going to be much longer.” Gladio tries, searching Ignis’ gaze, who just shrugs.</p>
<p>“Let’s see if we all can eat a bit, alright?” Ignis says.</p>
<p>“I’ll throw up if I eat now.” Prompto groans, trying to curl around himself with the next contraction. </p>
<p>“Maybe you can still try something small. You’ll need the energy.” Ignis tries. He feels sorry for Prompto. All of them weren’t expecting labor to last that long, to be that hard on him.</p>
<p>“I want to try and move around.” Prompto says then, struggling to sit up. “Maybe that helps?”</p>
<p>Gladio immediately is there to help him to his feet, Noctis right behind him. “Then let’s walk a bit.”</p>
<p>“I’m wondering if our baby will always be late when they take their sweet time now.” Noctis wonders aloud.</p>
<p>Prompto chuckles at that. “Maybe? I wouldn’t mind if they just hurry up a bit now, though. I’m ready to meet them.”</p>
<p>“We’re all excited to meet them.” Gladio says gently. </p>
<p>For a bit it’s Prompto walking around the hotel room, supported by Nocits and Gladio, and stopping every once in a while to work through a contraction. He tries some fruit Ignis holds out for him to eat, doing his best to stay positive even though all he is right now is hurting and exhausted. So so exhausted. </p>
<p>The clock hits midnight and marks a full 24 hours of labor, and Prompto can’t help but cry. “I can’t do this any longer…. Can’t we call a doctor to cut them out?”</p>
<p>“You don’t mean that.” Noctis says.</p>
<p>“I do! By the Six, I fucking do! Aaah!.” Prompto would have toppled to the floor with the force of labor if not for Gladio and Noctis holding him. </p>
<p>“We can call a doctor.” Ignis says. He’s pretty sure a doctor wouldn’t support a c-section just because labor is long, but maybe it’ll calm Prompto down a bit. Maybe it will calm all of them down if there’s a true medical around. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“It will still be a few hours.” the doctor says after examining Prompto. “The baby is doing fine, everything is going well.”</p>
<p>“But I need them out!” Prompto whimpers. </p>
<p>Noctis leans down to kiss Prompto’s temple, holding him gently. “There’s really nothing you can do?”</p>
<p>“You know the saying, ‘Good things take time’? This would be a perfect example.” the doctor says. </p>
<p>“That’s not helping right now.” Prompto says. </p>
<p>“Well, unless you want to go to the hospital, there’s nothing I can do. They would be able to provide some pain relief.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to go anywhere.” Prompto groans into the pillow. </p>
<p>“You sure?” asks Gladio, voice gentle. “We’ll do whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“We don’t have the money anyways.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about finances, Prompto.” Ignis assures. “Tell us what you need.”</p>
<p>“I want all of you here, and the baby out. Ow… damn. Owowow.” Prompto squirms where he lies, trying to get comfortable somehow. </p>
<p>“All your little one needs now, is time.” the doctor assures. “I can stay here, if you want?”</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead. “No, thank you.”</p>
<p>Ignis gently wipes Prompto’s face with a wet towel. “We can call you again if we need you.”</p>
<p>The doctor nods and bids his goodbye then, wishing Prompto good luck, and making the Omega just snort tiredly. </p>
<p>Yeah, he could really use some luck now. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The dawn of the new day lights up the world, and Prompto is still in labor. Still waddling through the suite of the hotel. Still no baby. </p>
<p>“I can’t do this any longer.” Prompto sobs, head buried against Gladio’s chest. </p>
<p>“Oh, Prompto.” Ignis says gently. He can’t even imagine the amount of pain Prompto is in for hours and hours now, and not knowing when it’ll be over. </p>
<p>Noctis worries his bottom lip, sitting in one of the armchairs. None of them slept since labor started, and they’re all tired. The worst of it has Prompto, though. </p>
<p>“By the Six, I’m gonna throw up…,” Prompto suddenly whimpers, and Ignis jumps into action, grabbing the trash bin to catch the mess just in time. </p>
<p>Gladio makes sure the miserable Omega doesn’t topple over with the force of it all. “It’s okay, Prompto.” he says, his voice a low rumble. </p>
<p>Prompto whines, letting Ignis clean his mouth. “I hate this… I’ll never do this again.”</p>
<p>“We can have Iggy do that next time.” Noctis says, trying to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>It works, somewhat, because Ignis blushes, and even Prompto in all his misery has to chuckle. “Iggy can do that all he wh--aaaah! Oh, this… this feels different…”</p>
<p>Gladio’s attention is back on Prompto after having searched Ignis’ gaze before. “Different? Do we need to call the doctor?”</p>
<p>Prompto shakes his head, panting. “It...it feels like they’re moving… I gotta… I gotta push…”</p>
<p>“Really?” Noctis all but jumps from his chair, joining Gladio who leads Prompto over to the bed. “We’re going to meet our baby soon!”</p>
<p>Ignis uses the moment to clean the trash bin, and get his stupid blush under control. He’s not an Omega wanting children. This is more Prompto’s thing. And still; it strikes a chord somewhere deep inside of him when Noctis or Gladio joke about knocking him up next time.</p>
<p>Prompto climbs onto the bed, suddenly feeling a new rush of energy with the hope of things finally (finally!) moving forwards. “By the Gods, please. Let it be time.”</p>
<p>“Let’s check you first. Don’t push, yet.” Ignis says. He doesn’t want Prompto to hurt himself by pushing before he’s fully dilated. This check, though shows, Prompto is indeed ready. “Yes, Prompto. You can push with the next contraction.”</p>
<p>“Are you comfortable?” Noctis asks.</p>
<p>“I want to try lying on my side…,” Prompto says, and smiles when Gladio and Noctis help him to turn and arrange the pillows for him. Not a second too early, because the next contraction starts building, and Prompto--pushes. Pushes until his head is red and he has to stop to get some air. Before he even caught his breath, he pushes again.</p>
<p>“Stop.” Ignis says. “Stop, Prompto. You need to breathe properly.”</p>
<p>“I need to...ngh... push this baby out.” Prompto pants, already short of breath after a few times of pushing. </p>
<p>“Prompto,” Noctis says. “Listen to Iggy. You and the baby need enough oxygen.”</p>
<p>There’s a weak nod, and Prompto tries to catch his breath between pushes, gasping when he feels the head move down farther. “Oh, Six… Oh, Six,” he whimpers as he feels the pressure intensify with his next push. He’s grabbing Noctis’ hand, Gladio helping him to hold his leg up. “Aaaah! It burns! It burns! Ah, fuck.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Prompto. That’s the baby’s head.” Ignis assures. </p>
<p>“It hurts so bad… I can’t…. I can’t…,” Prompto cries, not pushing with the next contraction even though his body is screaming at him to. </p>
<p>“Prom. Only you can do this now. You have to help our baby into the world.” Gladio says calmly. </p>
<p>“You try to push out a watermelon out of your ass!” Prompto snaps.</p>
<p>“Our baby needs you now.” Noctis tries, gently cupping Prompto’s sweaty cheek.</p>
<p>Prompto closes his eyes tightly, shaking his head. “I can’t do this… anymore. I can’t…”</p>
<p>Ignis exchanges worried glances with Gladio and Noctis. “Let’s try a  different position. It could make it easier for you.”</p>
<p>Prompto is too exhausted and in too much pain to argue, when Noctis and Gladio once again move him. He’s on his knees now, legs apart, and arms wrapped around Gladio’s shoulders. He cries out with the force of the next contraction, feeling the baby push down and spreading him even wider. “Aaaaah!”</p>
<p>He can’t fight the desperate instinct of his body to push again, even as it intensifies the pain, making him feel as if he’s being ripped apart.</p>
<p>“Good, Prompto. Just like that.” Ignis says, but Prompto can barely hear him.</p>
<p>The burn and stretch make Prompto pant, feeling something slip out of him. “Is it...is it there?”</p>
<p>“Almost.” Ignis says. “The head is out. Now the little one will turn, and with a few more pushes you should be a mommy, Prompto.”</p>
<p>“A mommy.” Prompto whispers. “I’ll be… a mommy.”</p>
<p>Gladio kisses his temple. “You’ll be a mommy. Just a little longer, okay? You’re almost there.”</p>
<p>Prompto finds the last bit of energy to push, and push again, and then he hears the most beautiful sound in the entire universe--their babies first cry. He’s shaking, and crying, but even with the exhaustion of the last 30 hours, he feels a deep happiness taking a hold of him. </p>
<p>Gladio gently lowers him on the bed, while Ignis cleans the little one. “You’ve done so well, Prompto.”</p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you.” Noctis says, eyes misty.</p>
<p>“We have a little boy, Prompto.” Ignis smiles at Prompto, wrapping the little one in a towel after cutting the cord. “Here, say hi to your mommy, baby boy.”</p>
<p>Prompto holds out his arms, and makes a little cooing sound. “Hi, little one. You kept mommy waiting a looong time, huh? But it’s okay. Now you’re here.”</p>
<p>It’s still daylight outside when all five of them snuggle up in bed together, exhausted and the happiest they’ve ever been. Prompto holds their baby to his chest, not able to stop smiling even if he wanted to. </p>
<p>“You’ve done so well.” Noctis says, kissing Prompt gently. </p>
<p>“And our son is just perfect.” Gladio adds, absolutely in awe about the little human being. </p>
<p>“He is worth all the pain.” Prompto says. “Everything and more. I already love him so much.”</p>
<p>Ignis looks at the scene. He’s also so proud of Prompto, but there’s also some kind of...longing. Something the Omega never felt. And that when he has everything he wants right here, in this bed. His partners, their baby. Their pack is complete. </p>
<p>“Iggy?” Gladio asks. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Ignis assures. “Just tired. Like we all are.”</p>
<p>“Are you thinking of wanting one of your own?” Noctis grins. </p>
<p>“It’s so worth it, Iggy. So worth everything.” Prompto smiles.</p>
<p>Ignis feels himself blushing again. “Our pack just had a baby. Can we wait a bit before we talk about future plans?”</p>
<p>Gladio kisses Ignis’ cheek. “That’s not a no.”</p>
<p>Ignis huffs. “Prompto, do you need anything before we all hopefully get some sleep?”</p>
<p>“I have everything I need right here.” Prompto says, trailing off into a yawn. “Thank you all. Without your support I wouldn’t have been able to do this.”</p>
<p>“You did all the hard work.” Noctis waves it off. “We were just allowed to be there while this miracle happened.”</p>
<p>Prompto falls asleep with a smile on his face, surrounded by the ones he loves the most. Outside the world is alive and loud as on a usual midday, but none of them cares. They’re all too happy to finally have their baby boy here. They’ve waited for him for so long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>